XANA Vs Magic
by Kikyostarr
Summary: There's a new girl at Kadic Academy. The thing is she's a magic user and tries to keep that a secret. What if keeping her secret make her look like she's working for Xana? Can the Code Lyoko team trust her? Characters may be OOC. OddXOC *REWRITING*
1. The New Girl

If you haven't noticed I am rewriting and editing the chapters so expect a new chapter everyday up till chapter 7 then I will slow down again.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT.

I only own the character Isabelle and her parents.

"_Italics_"=thoughts

"Normal"= talking out loud

New Kid POV

Kadic Junior High also known as Kadic Academy is the school I'm going to in the middle of the semester. I was approaching the school in a cab.

"We're here." The driver stepped on the break coming to a complete halt.

"_Okay take a deep breath. Everything is going to be ok."_ I look down onto the floor to calm my nerves. I lift my head and got out of the car. I paid the cab driver and walked up to the main gate. I froze in front of my new school looking terrified. My first day here at this boarding school and already I'm shaking in my shoes.

I could tell I wasn't going to fit in, this school seemed to be… lively.

"Welcome to Kadic Academy Isabelle Liver." I twitched my right eye very annoyed that whoever said my last name got it wrong. I turned my head to see an old guy with glasses and right next to him is another guy in gym clothing.

"I am headmaster of the school you may call me Mr. Delmas"

"It's Levver" I stated. The principle gave me a confused look. "My last name, it's Levver."

"My apologies." He said not really caring if he got my last name wrong or not.

"Jim this is our new student Isabelle Liv- I mean Levver."He corrected himself. "Isabelle this is Jim he will show you to your room and when you're finished getting everything organized I want you to come to my office so I can give you your schedule, alright?" I nodded and the principle left to do his work.

"Well we better get going." Jim said started walking off without asking if I needed help carrying my suitcase. It didn't bother me though because I only had one suitcase anyways and it wasn't that heavy. I followed him as he showed me to my room, while doing that he was pointing out the gym, field, lunchroom, and where the headmaster's office would be. After what almost seems to be ten minutes we finally got to my dorm.

"This will be your room Isabelle."

"Call me Izzy or Izri doesn't matter which one you call me by."

Jim shrugged and left, closing the door behind him. I sighed and look at my room it was plain and dull but I was happy having a room to myself, it would make things much easier for me. I walked towards the window and looked out.

"It's so much different from home." I say to myself.

I step away from the window and walked towards my suitcase. I open it up revealing thick heavy blacks curtains. I took it out of the suitcase and pushed the suitcase aside no longer needing it. I walk towards the window again putting the black curtains up. Once I got them up I made sure no sunlight can leak through. When everything checked out to be okay, it was time to rearrange my room….with magic.

Yeah that's right I'm a magic user. I have been my whole life. The curtains made it easy to use my magic so I didn't have to worry about anyone looking up through my window. I walked to the middle of the room. I closed my eyes and spread my arms out with my palms facing the walls. I had to focus and think of my room from California, so I could bring it here.

Everything is shaking. My room started changing the white walls turning blue; the small closet expanded with my clothes in it, bookshelves appeared with my spell books on them, the desk turned white while the chair became cushioned, the room becoming bigger adding walls for the bathroom. The spell was complete now.

I open my eyes and instead of the plain and boring room I was in before, I was standing in my room from California, even though I was not in California anymore. I walked to my closet and grabbed some clothes just so the other room looked like it was taken, I mean this was my first day and I didn't know if this school does dorm inspections or something. I concentrated on my room again and everything dissolved. 10 to15 seconds later, I was back in the boring room. I went to the empty closet to put my clothes away. Then I went up to the door and cast a spell on door knob to read my signature magic. If anyone tried to break in they will be getting in to the plain and boring room that was the schools.

"Alright I'm finished, time to go get my schedule."

I left my room to go to the headmaster's office. It took a while to find it because I forgot the little mini tour Jim gave me while he was taking me to my room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I open the door and went in.

"Miss Levver you're late, here's your schedule." He handed me my schedule. "Now run along to your next class, and since this is your first day here I'll excuse you from your first class since you missed it."

"But where is my..." he cut me off by practically pushing me out of his office and shutting the door.

"Next class" I finished. "Well that was rude."

I started walking around the campus. "Oh my gosh I am totally lost." I looked at my schedule one more time. "Ok now to find my science class. Room # 114." I said to myself out loud. "This is going to be a long day" I took off again looking for my classroom. I walk off not knowing the adventures I'll have and the dangers here at the school.

Well what do you think about the story? If you have any questions about the story just pm me and I'll answer the best I could.


	2. What Have I Done?

"Normal"=Talking out loud

"_Italics"_= Thoughts

Izzy's POV

_"__Stupid headmaster, he should at least tell me where my next class is instead of turning me loose without any direction." _I walked around the school's campus.

"Why does this school have to be so huge?" I scream out frustrated.

Minutes passed and I was still wandering around, giving up on finding my science class. I headed back to my dorm when I saw a number.

_"Great now I'm going crazy." _I shook my head in denial from seeing such a thing.

_"Hey wait a minute." _I rub my eyes and to my surprise the number 100 came into view. A miracle had happened today.

_"I finally found the 100's. Ok there's 101, 102, 103." _I walked down the hall until I saw room 114.

_"Yes I found it." _I was mentally screaming in joy. I smiled and walked in the classroom. As soon as I came in, everything felt intense.

The teacher stopped what she was doing and turned her head towards me, some of the kids staring and the others didn't give a damn.

"Um hi I'm the new kid here…." The teacher put down the chalk and walked up to me.

"I'm Ms. Hertz. Are you supposed to be in this class?" she asks me.

"Yeah here's my schedule." I handed her the piece of paper. She took it and checked to see if I was telling the truth.

"Alright class this is our new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?" She said handing the paper back.

_"__Ok this is it don't make a fool of yourself." _I took a deep breath.

"Hi my name is Isabelle Levver, but you can call me…" I paused_._

I didn't know which nickname to use. I was thinking of using "Izri" which happened to be my "witch" name. Then there was the one my friends in California gave me "Izzy". They came up with that one when they heard my parents calling me Izri and misheard it for Izzy. I didn't correct them because I've grown used to it.

"_Wait can't I use both I mean I did with Jim."_

"We don't have all day miss Levver."

"Sorry I uh blanked out for a minute." I heard some of the kids snickering.

"You can call me Izzy." I said quickly not wanting to be the center of attention anymore. I used the name my friends gave me, thinking it would safe as it is a normal name.

"Right well there's an empty table in the back you can sit there." I nod my head and walked to the back of the room, but Ms. Hertz stopped me.

"Izzy where are your things?"

"Huh" This whole time I've been walking around I now realize that I forgot my backpack.

"I must have left it in my room when I went to go get my schedule." I blushed.

At this point all the kids were laughing.

"Quiet down class." Ms. Hertz sighed and turned towards me.

"Since this is your first day I will overlook your mistake. The next time you come to class don't be late."

"Yes Ms. Hertz"

"Here, this is your assigned textbook and since you forgot your things you're going to have to listen carefully." I took the book from her and went to my seat. Ms. Hertz continued her lesson. This is going to be a long day.

Odd's POV

"Hahahahahahahaha"

_"__Oh man this girl is so funny. First she blanked out and second she forgot her backpack." _The students were laughing including me, Ulrich, and surprisingly Jeremy. Aelita sat there with a sad smile.

"Quiet down class." I hear Ms. Hertz says.

I looked at the new girl; she has long red hair with blond in it and was wearing a light blue sweater with dark blue skinny jeans and white tennis shoes. Before I knew it she's already walking to the back of the classroom.

"Alright class lets pick up where we left off. This is what a …" And that's when it became boring again. I went back to doodling on my notebook.

Lunch time came around and I couldn't wait to eat. _"Good thing there's not a big line yet."_ Jeremy, Ulrich, Aelita and I got in line. We got our food and went to the table we usually sit at and sat down.

"I feel sorry for the new girl." Aelita started the conversation.

"You know with everyone laughing at her in class." she continued.

"There's a new kid at school?" Yumi pulled out a chair and joined us.

"Yeah her name's Izzy, I think." Ulrich said

"Why did everyone laugh at her?"

"Three things you don't do when coming to a new school." Jeremy raised his right hand holding three fingers up.

"One, you don't come to class late. Two, you don't stop in the middle of a sentence when introducing yourself. Three, don't forget to always come prepared."

"And let me guess she did all those things she wasn't supposed to do."

"Yeah that's how it went down." I said trying to hold my laughter.

"Wow you think we should try to talk to her. I mean she's probably having a rough day." Yumi suggested.

"Hey there she is right now." Ulrich pointed out.

I watched as she walked in to the cafeteria and looked around and then rush outside quickly.

"_That was weird."_

"Hmmm did anyone else notice that or was that me?" I asked.

"That is strange." Aelita said.

"What's her problem?" Ulrich said finishing the conversation.

Izzy's POV

I went in to the cafeteria and looked around.

_"There are too many people in here." _I rushed out of there as fast as I can. I felt so out of place here just as I predicted. I am very much home sick. I missed my home, my old school, my friends and my parents. I wasn't happy here even though it is my first day. I, deep in thought, didn't notice anyone in front of me. In a matter of seconds I was on the ground.

"Excuse you. Who do you think you are for bumping in to me like that?" I looked at the other person on the ground. Her hair is black with a yellow headband. Her shirt is pink, with a yellow heart on it and dark reddish pink pants with a skirt over them.

"I'm so sorry." I got up to offer her a hand only to have it smacked away.

"Get your dirty hand away from me. Do you know who I am?"

_"__So she's one of those girls. __I ran into her kind before."_ I hated when people think they could talk down on others.

"You think you own this place? You're an idiot, if you saw me then why didn't you step aside? There is plenty of ground between us." I argued

"How dare you say that to me? Of course I own this place. I am Sissi Delmas."

"_Delmas? Why did it sound so familiar to me?_"

"I am the headmaster's daughter. I'm going to tell my father what you said to me and have you suspended, better yet I think I should convince him to expel you." She started walking away. My face paled.

_"What did I do?" _I panicked.

I couldn't get expelled on my first day. I had to think of something quick. Then an idea popped into my head.

_"I hope this works." _I ran up to Sissi and blocked her path.

"Hey what are you…." I smacked my palm onto her forehead. I whispered a spell to make Sissi forget what happened. I was sure glad no was around when I did it.

I took my palm off her forehead and smiled to myself for achievement, but I celebrated too early. Sissi started screaming in pain, her hands were up to her head.

"What did you do? Make it stop. MAKE IT STOP!" She yelled.

The students heard her screams and started gathering. I pretended that I just got there.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked.

I knew she was not. She kept screaming in pain. Then I noticed some staff members gathering around also.

"What happened?" one of them asked in worry.

"I don't know." I asked myself the same question. After that the screaming stopped. Sissi pass out.

"_This is my entire fault."_

Unbeknownst to her that someone saw the whole thing.

* * *

What do you think Izzy did to Sissi?

Who do you think saw Izzy casting a spell on Sissi?

Well stay tuned for the next Chapter.

About the hair style just imagine Hayley Williams Hair style in her video "Crushcrushcrush" but please don't imagine her as my Isabelle character thank you ^-^

So what do you think? I know I need a lot of work on my writing but with your reviews I know I can improve. Just write me a review on my mistakes so I can fix it.


End file.
